The Circle
by Tidia
Summary: An undercover assignment with Ezra and JD leads to JD finding himself in a precarious situation while Vin revisits his past. Language warning.
1. Chapter 1

**The Circle**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own or profit from the use of the Magnificent Seven characters. Thank you to MOG for the creation of the ATF.

**Comments:** I should begin by saying this is not an original idea, and there will be astute people who know where I got the idea. Thank you to MOG for betaing and being 'picky.' Thank you to my friends who kept prompting me to finish this.

* * *

"Whoa, look at the view." JD exclaimed as they entered the condominium. The luxurious home overlooked Seattle's Puget Sound. Enormous bay windows wrapped around the room, affording views of the Olympics to the west and Mt. Rainier to the south.

"Yeah, and you can see The Mountain today." A tall gentleman came forward, holding a glass of red wine. He stretched his hand towards JD. "I'm Chaz, Sharon's assistant."

"Nice to meet you." Dunne accepted the handshake then deferred to Ezra to complete the introductions.

"Eric and my assistant, Jason." Standish nodded, and looked past Chaz throughout the room of gathered guests. "And where is the lovely hostess?"

"Right here," the tall blonde came forward, placed her drink down on the nearest table and grasped Ezra's hand with two hands. "I'm glad you could make it. How was the flight?"

Standish hooked her arm. "The flight was fine. But I think it would be very lax of the hostess if she didn't mingle." Ezra nodded at JD and Chaz then escorted Sharon towards another group of gathered men.

JD stuffed his hand in his pocket and rocked on his feet. He smiled at Chaz. "So how long have you been doing this?" The instant the question was out of his mouth Dunne wanted to kick himself. What was he thinking? It was like asking, "So how long have you been a criminal?" The young agent thanked God he wasn't miked, he'd never be able to live that one down if ever it became team knowledge.

This was hardly his first u.c. assignment. Granted, the others had been few and far between and this role, like the others, was tailored to his own personal specialties; but no one else on Larabee's team could have fit the bill as Standish's personal techie. A case begun in Denver spawned connections to Washington State gun smugglers, so Ezra was a buyer and JD became his assistant, a technical wizard who'd hacked and breached his way into numerous government agencies and foreign banks.

"I've been with Sharon for two years." Chaz gestured for a waiter with a tray of drinks. He chose a martini for himself and handed JD one too.

"Thanks," Dunne replied as he ate the olive, then looked around for a place to put the toothpick. A nearby ashtray seemed the best choice.

"How about you?" The tall, olive skinned man asked as he sipped his drink with relish.

"Me?" JD shrugged his shoulders. "I've been associated with Eric for awhile." Dunne grinned as he added, "Hell, he's like family."

Chaz laughed at his own amusing thought before looking over at JD, deciding to share it. "I don't know. Sharon's a little young to be my mom, and she's too pretty to be my sister."

Dunne chuckled as he gazed at the lovely blonde.

Chaz finished his martini and waved the waiter over to pick up the empty glass. "But I know what you mean. I don't have any family anymore. Pops died when I was a kid."

JD gave up his half empty glass, not liking the bitter liquid. "Yeah, my Mom died awhile ago too. It was just the two of us." The young ATF agent wondered if he should share his personal information. All his training led him to the conclusion it is easier to remember the truth than a lie. The moments ticked by and Dunne nodded at Standish who seemed engrossed in a conversation with two other men.

Chaz glanced around the room. "Hey, there's some girls here I think you should meet." Sharon's partner grabbed JD's arm and introduced him to two attractive young women.

They spent the next hour pretty much 'shooting the shit' before the girls had to leave for a previous engagement. Dunne was trying to kid himself into thinking they were college students. Chaz ruined that idea.

"You want me to set something up for you?" The tall man asked, as he waved to the escorts.

JD shook his head. As much as he would like to get into undercover work, he just couldn't cross that line. But, Ezra didn't have any issues. Standish tapped Dunne on the shoulder gesturing it was time to leave.

Sharon slipped next to him and placed her arm around his waist. "Darling, dinner this evening?"

The undercover agent caressed her neck. "Yes, Campagne."

"My favorite," she purred. "See you at 8," Sharon added before walking away to talk to the few remaining guests.

"Listen, here's my card." Chaz placed the card in JD's hand. "If you want to see Seattle's night life-I can arrange it-anything you want." He clapped Dunne on the shoulder.

The young ATF agent tucked the card in his coat pocket. "Thanks, I'll keep it in mind."

Ezra and JD exited the party. Standish smiled as they entered the rented Mercedes. "That went well," the Southerner commented. The twosome began to review the guests at the party.

JD and Ezra had adjoining rooms at the Four Seasons. After reviewing their notes and contacting the team in Denver, Standish decided to freshen up for his date with Sharon. Ezra exited the marble tub and wiped the mirror only to have it quickly fog up again.

He had taken a very hot shower to work out the knots in his back. No matter how relaxed the southerner looked, he always had to be prepared. This usually resulted in a back pain. Ezra donned the hotel's terry cloth bathrobe and opened the door so the steam could escape.

Dunne was sitting on the corner of Standish's bed. "I don't know Ez. Is this such a good idea?" JD was continuing the conversation they had before he entered the shower.

Ezra opened the closet and set out a suit. He then opened the armoire and removed two shirts and three ties, placing them around the suit. "To be a good undercover agent you have to associate with the criminals. They have to believe you are one of them." He explained as he chose the light green colored Zegna shirt and the Gucci tie.

JD shook his head as he watched Ezra calmly decide his attire for the evening. "Yeah, but you could be going into a dangerous situation without backup."

"That's my risk to take." Standish returned to the bathroom and unpacked his shaving kit. "I would never ask you." Ezra smiled at the concern of the young ATF agent. Standish popped his head out of the door. "But, I don't think Ms. Demairs is that dangerous."

Dunne laughed and made his way through the internal doors into his own room. "Buck's going to be drooling over the surveillance pictures."

Standish closed the bathroom door and began to prepare for his evening with the lovely illegal arms dealer. Sharon was someone to, as JD had said, 'drool over.'

Within an hour the sun was setting and Standish was ready. He picked up the keys to the Mercedes and softly knocked on the slightly ajar door of the adjoining room. JD was sitting at the table going over some of the computer equipment he had brought with him. "Why don't you watch some violent, gruesome movie with no apparent plot and order room service." Standish grinned. "Eating on china may be a real treat for you." Every time the southerner had a meal at the CDC it was either on a paper plate or a paper napkin. Standish handed him the menu.

"Very funny!" JD replied as he snatched the menu. He glanced at it quickly, as he picked up the phone. "Have a good time." Dunne covered the phone. "Don't do anything that Buck would do."

Ezra shook his head. "I want her to like me." He opened the door and gave Dunne the two- finger salute. "Stay out of trouble."

JD mouthed the words, "You too," as he placed his order.

* * *

JD dipped another French fry in the puddle of ketchup he had made. It was the best hamburger and fries he had ever had. He thought about ordering another one as he changed the channel once more, settling on watching Better Off Dead for a few minutes before tossing the remote on the other side of the double bed in frustration.

His jacket lay near him. Dunne licked his fingers, careful not to stain anything with ketchup. He pulled the card from the pocket. "Charles Rumio, exporter of fine goods," JD read the card out loud. He placed it by the phone and stared at it for a moment before returning his attention to the John Cusack movie. "What the hell. It may help the case." JD picked up the phone and dialed Chaz's number with visions of acclamation dancing in his head.

"Hey, yeah," JD replied when Chaz recognized his voice. "I'm kinda bored." Dunne said as he looked around the room. "That'll be great."

JD was going to meet Chaz in a half an hour at the Westin Hotel. They'd start there for drinks and then see where the night would take them. Dunne looked down to check out what he was wearing—jeans and a turtleneck. It seemed fine. The young agent grabbed the hotel stationary and wrote a quick note:

Ez,  
Went out with Chaz.  
Later-  
JD

He walked out of the hotel and made his way to the Westin. It was an overcast sky, so he didn't even try to look for the mountain. As he entered the hotel he wiped off the mist, clinging to his hair and clothes. The bar was to the right and Chaz waved him in.

"Buddy, have a drink and then I'm taking you somewhere special." Chaz said laughingly as he drank his scotch and water and gestured for the bartender to come and take an order.

JD shrugged his shoulders, and started to laugh too. It sounded like he was in for a fun evening. "Sam Adams," he placed his order.

They stayed there for an hour before Chaz looked at his watch. "Jesus, we'll miss the big event. Come on." He threw some money on the bar to cover the tab. The valet had left his BMW Z3 convertible at the front of the hotel. They slipped in and JD just had a moment to put on his seatbelt before they screeched out of the parking lot.

"WOOHOO!" Dunne yelled out, feeling the wind carrying his hair as they raced down the highway. They took a sharp turnoff and JD held on tight as he slid against the leather seat.

They drove on with the radio hollering dance music in their wake. Houses became more distant, and they entered a more commercial area. "What is this place?" JD asked as he noticed the luxury vehicles surrounding the dilapidated warehouse. Chaz pulled in beside a Bentley.

Dunne got out of the car and looked around. He heard the roar and laughter of a crowd inside.

"You're gonna love this." Chaz slapped JD on the back and ushered him to the warehouse door, guarded by two men in suits. There was a quick nod between Chaz and the guards. The door was slid open revealing well-dressed women and suited men milling about while a large crowd gathered around a fenced in area, blocking JD's view.

Chaz craned his neck and smiled. "Cool we made it. Guthrie, the Champion, is up next." JD's new friend smiled and waved to some people as he guided Dunne into the crowd. "He hasn't been defeated in over 20 fights."

"Fights?" JD asked trying to control the squeak appearing in his voice. They sat down on folding chairs lined up into somewhat neat rows. Wildly, he looked at the ringed area in front of him. Chain link fence surrounded a twenty by thirty-foot area. There was no padding on the floor, just the cement. Dunne swallowed. He was in the wrong place.

The next fight was announced. A young man walked into the ring, his head bowed. He kept looking back and shaking his head. Dressed in a white tank top and jeans he looked younger than JD. "Chaz, that kid looks scared."

Chaz smiled and was about to answer as the champion was announced. The crowd stood up and was in a frenzy. "Wouldn't you?" JD's escort replied as he pointed to the large man entering the ring with his hands waving in the air.

The fight started slowly with the Champion, Guthrie preening and taunting his opponent. The scared kid kept nervously glancing at the crowd. There seemed to be resignation setting into his face and instead of staying away from Guthrie he stepped forward. The Champion nodded and the fight ensued.

Guthrie seemed to let the young man get a few punches in before picking up and throwing him on the floor like a rag doll. The kid was able to get up on all fours before Guthrie came at him again and kicked him twice, his body jumping each time.

Dunne lurched forward into the woman who sat ahead of him. She gave him a dirty look before diverting her attention back to the battle. "Is he going to be okay?" Dunne asked Chaz.

"Oh yeeaaaah," Chaz replied not looking at his friend. "He'll be just fine."

And for a moment the kid was as he rolled away from his attacker. He used the chain link fence to drag himself to a standing position. He was able to dodge the Champion as the large man charged at him and landed in the chain link fence, but only for a moment.

Guthrie wiped his face; there was a little trickle of blood on his lip from the fence. He licked it away and walked slowly to the kid. The young man howled for someone to help him. "PLEASE!"

Dunne tried to make his way forward to the fence, but he was hemmed in on all sides. JD yelled out, "NO!" But the chanting crowd absorbed his cry. Then there was a deafening silence punctuated by the crack of the kid's neck being broken.

'Oh my God, oh my God, Oh my God.' JD knew he was breathing hard. He swallowed, calming himself. He was a federal officer of the law and a crime, a murder, had been committed in front of him. He began to back away from Chaz, who didn't seem to notice. Chaz was caught up in the bloodlust, as was the rest of the crowd. They were hugging each other and toasting with champagne. JD looked around and was able to push through the crowd to what seemed liked an exit.

He took deep gulping breaths of the darkened night air. JD took out his cellphone and dialed 911. An operator immediately answered and Dunne identified himself as a federal officer.

"I'll connect you to the nearest office, sir." She replied.

"No, don't put me on fuckin' hold!" JD yelled into the phone. He bit his lip. "Please pick up, pick up. . ."

He didn't sense someone behind him until it was too late and the young agent walked into the punch. His phone scattered to the ground and was stepped on by another man. Dunne scampered to his feet but dropped to the ground again as his attacker kicked at his knee. The other man picked him up by his hair until JD was standing.

Dunne blinked, trying to focus. "That kid is dead." JD's words sounded slurred and heavy to his ears.

His attackers replied with laughter. "Don't worry he'll have company soon." Another blow hit JD in the midsection, while he felt something crash on his neck. He buckled to the ground remembering to cover his head.

JD tried to turn over, managing to come to his side so he could face one of the assailants. "ATF, I'm an ATF agent. . ." Dunne squeezed his eyes shut feeling the pain wrack his battered body. He hoped he had done the right thing, all he had left was the protection of his badge.

"Oh shit. . ." was the last thing the young ATF agent heard as he succumbed to blackness.

* * *

Ezra sat down heavily in the mauve colored chair. He bent forward and cradled his head in his hands. What the hell happened? The southerner exhaled and pulled his phone from the inside jacket pocket. Standish scratched in between the phone's numbers before deciding to place the call. The nurses had shown him to the lounge and told him he could make the phone call from there only. Cellphones were harmful to cardiac patients.

The phone was answered on the second ring, "Larabee."

"Chris," Ezra started then his mouth went dry. "JD's been hurt." Standish closed his eyes and rushed through the explanation so he didn't have to relive the moment he saw Dunne in the hospital. "JD went out with one of the suspects. I don't know what happened except when I came back to the hotel room, he was missing and I started to make some phone calls. We're at Haborview."

There was a long pause and Standish knew the team leader was gathering his thoughts. "How is he?" Chris asked.

"I don't know." Ezra's eyes darted to the intensive care unit. They had just settled Dunne in after the surgery to repair internal bleeding and remove his spleen. He had yet to awaken. "It looks bad, real bad."

There was an exhale and Larabee then responded. "We'll be there as soon as possible."

Standish closed the phone. All calls would go directly into voice mail. The southerner walked back into the ICU and sat down across from JD. He took out the note again and meticulously folded the corners down into minute triangles. What had JD been thinking? Chaz was a dangerous man, not a friend. True, Ezra had set an example by going out with Sharon, but he knew where he was going and didn't leave an obscure note.

"Where did you go? Where's Chaz Rumio? And what happened?" Standish stood up and looked at the patient, seeing if the slumbering form would provide some answers. JD was slightly propped up on the pillows. His torso and arms were left bare except for the white bandage wrapped around his midsection. The bruising on his exposed areas were vivid purples and black punctuated by the reds of broken blood vessels. Ezra wanted to be out looking as he saw what seemed to be a shoe print tattooed on Dunne's chest.

But, he was left keeping watch until the others arrived. Ezra was responsible to carry on alone –and he didn't know if he was up to the task to see a young man broken and beaten.

Standish tried not to let himself sleep. He caught himself dozing as he read one of the tattered magazines left at the nurse's station. Immediately, the southerner sat up straight in his chair. He glanced at JD and then stood up to check on him. There had been no change in the young man's condition.

The sun would be up soon and Ezra walked over to the window. Time was working against them; leads were growing cold in the night air. Turning his wrist he noticed the time. The team would be there soon. Standish pushed his hair back into place and brushed off his rumpled suit. As he straightened his tie he heard Buck heralding the team's arrival. Wilmington was questioning the nurse on duty.

"We're here for John Dunne. How is he? Where is he? Is he going to be okay?"

By experience Ezra knew the night shift nurses were usually frazzled and not up to a repartee with the family of the patient. They never got used to working the odd hours when their body was telling them to sleep. It was the best time to sneak out of the hospital. "Buck, we're right here." Ezra stepped out into the hallway.

Wilmington rushed over first and brushed by Standish with a nod. The rest of the team hung back in the doorway.

"You look like shit." Chris commented, staring past the southerner toward JD. "How's the kid?"

Ezra turned and rested his back against the wall. He closed his eyes. "Perhaps Agent Jackson would be more competent to explain." Standish licked his lips and told them what he knew. "From what the doctors told me he has contusions, and they removed his spleen in surgery. They have made him comfortable and now it's up to him to wake up." The southerner opened his eyes and looked back at the patient.

"How did this happen?" Chris asked, putting a hand on his neck.

Standish pulled the note from his pocket and flattened it before handing it to Larabee. "I was with Sharon DeLuce at the time."

Chris read the note and passed it to Josiah. "So he went out with her assistant?"

The southerner nodded and looked at the leader steadily, ready to defend his actions.

"Why would he do that?" Nathan uttered as he flipped through the chart.

"Damn impressionable kid." Buck replied as he sat by JD's bedside. He adjusted the white sheet and blanket.

Ezra clenched his fists. It had been a grueling 24 hours. The southerner recalled telling Dunne to stay in the hotel room. Standish assumed risk only for himself. It was never a case of 'do what I do.' "This is why I like to work alone."

Vin stepped forward, his brows knitted together. Tanner had been standing next to Josiah in the crowded doorway. "He's a man, Buck, not a boy. He made his own decision, ain't no one forcin' him."

Before Wilmington could answer, Larabee interrupted. "Can it." Chris grabbed Ezra's elbow and pulled him out into the hallway with Vin and Josiah following. Larabee let go of Standish's elbow.

Ezra wiped down the imaginary creases in his sleeve, using the few seconds to compose himself. "I 'd like the opportunity to discuss matters with Ms. DeLuce."

Chris sighed and then looked at his watch. Standish crossed his arms. He was going to be belligerent about this, whether or not he received the leader's blessings he was going to pay a visit to the lovely Sharon.

Larabee must have sensed the obstinate nature of his agent or perhaps he knew his men too well. "Fine, just take Josiah and Vin with you." Chris stopped Ezra's retort. "They're a little more refreshed. You find out anything, you follow up on it and you let me know."

Standish was quiet in the backseat of the rented sports utility vehicle. Luckily, Josiah and Vin understood the need for him to gather his thoughts. When they pulled up to Sharon's condominium complex Standish didn't wait for the car to come to a complete stop. He jumped out and marched to the front doors.

"Ez, wait a minute." Tanner jogged up to southerner and grabbed his arm.

Ezra pulled his arm away and Vin held his hands back.

Josiah came up the path and shook his head. "Calm down, Ezra."

"You're not helping JD by going in there half cocked." Tanner added and crossed his arms.

Frustrated, and knowing he was letting his emotions get the better of him, Ezra paced a few steps. "Gentlemen," he said as he opened the door for the two men.

As Josiah passed he patted the undercover agent on the shoulder.

Vin had already shown his badge and requested Ms. DeLuce not be warned of their impending arrival.

Standish calmly walked over to the elevator. He pushed the button once then looked up waiting for the numbers to decrease. The car seemed to be stuck so Ezra pushed the button again, and then another time.

"Ez, you push that button again and I'm goin' to fuckin' shoot your hand off." Vin drawled.

Standish unbuttoned his jacket and placed his hands in his pocket. Not turning around he replied, "Point taken, Agent Tanner."

The elevator finally appeared and began the climb to the 20th floor. Josiah hummed what seemed like an endless spiritual. Standish wondered why Tanner didn't threaten Sanchez with physical harm.

Ezra knew he was running on a reserved pool of adrenaline. He had been up all night wracked with guilt and concern, watching and hoping as JD took each breath. The southerner was angry and he knew who was going to take the brunt of his venom. In fact he thought about it all night.

The door of the condo was slightly ajar. And the three of them went for their weapons until they saw a piece of luggage being set down through the opening. Ezra pushed the door open farther. "Going somewhere, my dear?"

Sharon jumped back, startled. She quickly recovered, and clasped her hands together in a gesture of innocence. "Yes, called out of town."

Standish stepped inside, as did Tanner and Sanchez, causing the woman to retreat into her living room. "Wouldn't have anything to do with your associate causing physical harm to my associate?"

She didn't answer at first; instead she went over to the mini bar and poured water from a pitcher. "Who? Chaz? No, no, no." Sharon pointed to the other glasses. Standish could not believe the audacity of the woman. The southerner knew from experience, this was a woman used to having her own way. Ezra strode over to the blonde and gripped her wrist.

Sharon struggled to hold onto the glass and pull her arm away. Ezra pulled her back to him and wrapped an arm around her waist to restrain her.

Josiah broke the red haze, which seemed to cover his eyes. "Brother," he paused, waiting for the southerner's attention. Ezra looked over and nodded. "I think Ms. DeLuce is in a more accommodating mood. Why don't you escort her to the couch?"

Standish looked down at his hand and quickly let go. He had left a red-ring mark. The loss of control scared the undercover agent. He blamed it on the lack of sleep and was glad Chris sent Vin and Josiah with him. The southerner gestured for the arms dealer to be seated.

Vin and Josiah sat down next to Ezra. Sharon was not looking at the trio; instead she rubbed her wrist. Tanner leaned forward to ask. "Where is he?"

Ezra picked up the crystal paperweight on the coffee table before them. "These are my other associates," Josiah crossed his arms in front of him in a sign of stubbornness, while Vin grinned menacingly. "Who are very concerned about our injured friend."

Sharon settled back in the cream colored sofa and crossed her legs seductively so her skirt hiked up to the top of her thighs.

Vin shook his head. "Lady, let's not play around. You know you're in a heap of shit."

"I don't know anything." Sharon stood up and pulled her raincoat off of the overstuffed chair. "Chaz said the feds were on to us and to get out." She placed the coat over her arm.

Josiah stood up and blocked her exit. "ATF, you're under arrest. . ."

"For what? Dinner?" She laughed and tried to side step the large agent. "Smells like entrapment."

"Actually smells like cheap perfume and fear." Ezra replied as he put the paperweight back on the coffee table. "We were thinking accessory to murder." Standish and Tanner stood up, while Sanchez began to read the woman her rights.

She paled, and her eyes darted around the room.

The southerner knew the woman was going through her options and what the logical conclusion would be.

Sharon licked her lips. "Look, I can help you. Tell you where to find Chaz."

"He hasn't left yet?" Josiah stopped Mirandizing the woman for a moment.

"No, he's involved with some other things." Sharon waved her hands in front of her." –stuff I don't know about." Sharon placed the raincoat back on the chair. "But, I know some places he likes to frequent."

"I suggest you write it down." Standish took a pen from his inside pocket. "And write down where you'll be staying."

Ezra rubbed a hand against the stubble he felt on his chin as they left the condo. His eyes felt grainy, yet he felt invigorated with the leads.

Tanner pulled out his cell phone. "We're coming back there-we got some info." Tanner placed an arm around Standish's shoulder. "Just need to drop Ez off at the hotel first."

Standish agreed. "I just need a moment to freshen up." He patted the creases of his Prada jacket looking forward to a change of clothes.

"Ez, you look like shit." Vin shook his head and backed the southerner against the SUV. "Ya need some rest."

Standish opened the door and climbed in the back seat. "I relaxed all night in the hospital." He explained as Tanner threw his hands up.

"We've been there." Josiah replied as he buckled his seatbelt. He turned around to face the undercover agent. "There's no rest when you're worried."

Ezra knew it was futile to waste his energy against his adamant friends. He closed his eyes, "When you find him . . ."


	2. Chapter 2

The Circle ATF/AU

Part 2

* * *

Josiah marveled at how quickly Team 7 mobilized. In less than 24 hours they were already following leads. Nathan and Ezra were checking out some locations as were Josiah and Vin.

Sanchez and Tanner secured a corner spot in the bar at Axis, the non-alcoholic drinks in front of them sat relatively untouched. A quiet flash of their badges assured them a good, vantage point from which to watch the patrons of the posing bar, where singles came to flaunt their poreless skin and designer duds and scan the room for a match. By two in the morning, Josiah knew Chaz was not coming to this particular venue.

"Time to call it a night, Brother." Sanchez said as he drained his drink and placed the empty glass on the table.

Tanner nodded and tossed a twenty dollar bill on the table. "Let's stop by the hospital first," The Texan suggested as they went out into the night. "Wait, a minute, " Vin stopped suddenly. Josiah snorted as he had almost walked into the lanky man. Tanner gestured to the group of teenagers huddled in the shadows of a nearby streetlight.

Sanchez smiled. "Helping the lost lambs?"

"It's always the street kids who know the shit." Some of the kids had already left as they saw the approaching adults. "Hey."

One of the boys stepped forward, looking back at the others before confronting the two ATF agents. "What do you want?"

"Some information," Vin began to explain, looking the teenager in the eye and leaving his hands in the open so they knew he meant them no harm.

Josiah pulled a picture of Chaz from his pocket and showed the young man. "Our friend was almost killed. He was with this man."

The kid glanced at the picture and another of the boys stepped forward to take a look too. Josiah watched as the others neared, protecting the two who were momentarily distracted.

"Have you seen him?" Vin prompted.

Both the boys shook their heads. "Nah, doesn't look familiar." The others nodded, agreeing with their leaders.

Tanner nodded, went into his pocket and handed the first young man a few bills. "Go to McDonald's."

Josiah smiled. "Good night." Under his breath he gave a soft prayer for the lost children. "May God keep you safe." Sanchez's heart felt heavy as they walked away. The teens looked so hollow. The world was not kind if it could accept the weariness in the eyes of a fifteen- year old. Josiah placed his hands in his pocket wanting to turn over any of his cash to the teens. Vin caught his hand.

"I gave'em enough." Tanner stated.

Josiah shook his head knowing it could never be enough. Sanchez wondered how the sharpshooter before him was able to come so far with a past based on the street.

Footsteps caught up to them quickly. The agents turned around and saw the first boy. Josiah and Vin walked closer to him and made up the distance.

The young man looked up and down the street. "Are you a cop or something?" He said in a whisper.

Tanner shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, why?"

Josiah felt overwhelmed by the need to comfort the young man. He reached out his hand. "Son, we can help you."

The boy took a step back and stiffened, looking at the two men apprehensively.

Tanner stepped in front of Sanchez. The large agent was puzzled, not understanding what he had done wrong. He stayed back and listened, deferring to the experience of the sharpshooter.

The teen crossed his arms in front of him, then nervously pushed back a curly dark lock of hair, which had fallen forward. "Some friends of ours are missing."

Vin nodded. "Cops doin' anything about it?'

The curly headed boy shook his head and dropped his arms in defeat. "They don't give a damn."

Tanner looked around at the other teens waiting by the post. Some of the ones who had run off had returned. "We'll look into it." Vin opened his jacket and pulled out a business card, careful to show the teen what he was doing. "What's your name?"

"Trey," the teen answered while looking back at his friends.

"Vin," the sharpshooter nodded and held out the white paper. "Here's my card. You have any problems, call."

Trey took the card and stuffed it in his pocket. Josiah and Vin watched him walk away. Tanner gestured it was time for them to leave. "You mind headin' to the local PD?" Vin asked as he sat in the passenger seat of the rental.

Sanchez buckled himself in and started the engine. "No, I'm just getting my second wind." Josiah pulled away and headed toward the police station he had seen when they had driven to the bar. "Think he'll call you?" The large agent asked, wondering if they would ever see the young man again.

"Hell, no," Vin sighed, as he looked out the window. "See, there's a catch if someone is too nice to you on the street." Tanner reached for the radio. "You're no one's son when you're livin' out here, Josiah."

Vin didn't like to explain. It led to too many words and nothing being said. His life experiences were his own. He couldn't talk to Josiah about it, not when his past was passing before him so vividly. Vin tried to push the door closed in his mind. He had to help these kids, not relive his nightmares.

The police station was quiet for the early hour of the morning. Both Josiah and Vin pulled out their badges and brought them to the sergeant in charge at the front desk.

"How can I help you?" Replied the officer. Tanner scanned his name tag-Sergeant McSheffrey.

Vin crossed his arms and got straight to the point. "We've heard some street kids are missin'."

McSheffrey leaned back in his chair. "Isn't that out of your jurisdiction, fellas?" Although they were all supposed to be part of the same brotherhood of law enforcement, there was always a problem with co-operation. Locals didn't want the Staties involved and Staties didn't want Feds stepping on their toes.

Josiah glanced over at Vin. The sharpshooter shrugged his shoulders as if saying, 'same idiots, different day.' "It may be part of our case." Sanchez smiled.

The officer looked at the two men and must have decided his life would be less complicated if he just co-operated. "Well, a kid was brought in." McSheffrey flipped through the log in front of him. "He's in the morgue."

Tanner turned in anger and started to walk away. The hallway on the left looked like it would lead somewhere, as long as it was away from the asshole at the desk. Vin continued on his mental tirade, keeping tight lipped so nothing spilled out.

Josiah followed behind and the sharpshooter heard him ask directions.

McSheffrey answered. "Yep, and to the left. Coroner's on duty."

Tanner stopped once he reached the door leading to the offices of the medical examiner. He leaned against the wall, waiting for Josiah. They entered together. "ATF agents Sanchez and Tanner, Sergeant McSheffrey said a body of a young man was brought in?"

A harried older man was leaning over a desk and waved them forward. "Yep, just preparing for the autopsy." The white-haired man gestured for them to follow him. "These kids, get into trouble when they should have stayed home."

Tanner glanced down at the two- tone linoleum floor. "Sometimes home isn't safe either." He replied in low voice. He remembered all too well. There comes a point where you think you're going to die if you stay another day at a place that is supposed to be safe.

The coroner pushed the door open and there lay the body. The medical examiner was running through a list, however it all seemed like inconsequential buzzing. "Male Caucasian, late teens, trauma. . ."

The sharpshooter took a tentative step forward. All the legal and medical talk didn't mean anything when there was a young kid lying on a slab battered and bruised. A thin sheet covered the lower part of the body. Vin stiffened at the cruel coldness. The dead boy would never be warm.

Tanner stuffed his hands in his pockets to stop from reaching out and comforting the hollow shell. The blood had been wiped way, leaving only congealed lines along the swollen face. The marks covering the kid's body jolted memories for the younger agent. Vin shook his head and tried to focus on the conversation between Josiah and the coroner. 'Get a grip, Tanner." He whispered.

"No ID, a couple of homemade tattoos," the examiner explained. "There was bleeding from both ears, face shows multiple lacerations. Torso read like a training guide for abrasions, contusions and lacerations. Blunt force trauma, guys. Unofficial, bird's eye report just between me and you...the kid was beat to death." The examiner was explaining. "This is the second this week. . ."

Tanner's mind whispered to him. 'Was this boy's mama watching as her son was killed?' And Vin had to think of him as an orphan 'cause no kin would send their blood away or push them to live on the streets when they could be warm with a roof over their head and food in their bellies.

The sharpshooter sensed the large agent next to him. Vin closed his eyes for a moment. 'I care what happened to you. You wanted a chance at a good life and never reckoned you wouldn't have a chance to make things better. Josiah'll pray for you and call you a lost soul. But you're not lost or scared or hungry anymore.'

Vin swallowed. "Life should have been easier for him."

Sanchez sighed and squeezed Tanner's shoulder, turned him away from the body and towards the door. "Can we have a copy of the pictures?" Josiah asked, then explained to the sharpshooter. "We'll have Nate take a look at them."

The coroner agreed. "I'll send them as soon as they are developed."

As they left the room, Vin picked up the pace, greedily wanting fresh air as soon as possible. Once outside he took a couple of deep breaths and leaned against the railing outside of the station. He resolved to find the people responsible for putting those kids in the morgue.

Josiah continued down a few more steps and then stopped. "I hope I'm wrong. Didn't think it happened anymore. . ." Sanchez was lost in the thought. As he focused, he turned around and came up a few steps. "I've seen a lot of stuff in my day. . ."

Vin jogged down so they were on the same step. They continued down the wide cement stairs to the vehicle. "What?"

"Underground fighting," Sanchez replied placing his hands on the hood of the car. "Same marks were on JD, too."

Vin opened the door and gripped the doorjamb tightly. Tanner concentrated on uncurling his fingers. There was too much silence between the two agents. Suddenly, there was pressure to say the right thing or give too much away. Vin cleared his throat. "We better tell Chris."

* * *

"Ahh, fuck," Chris said as he heard the knock on his door. He swung his feet over the side of the bed. He had fallen asleep wearing his jeans and didn't even make it under the covers.

He heard Vin say, "Chris, we need to talk."

Larabee wiped a hand down his face and opened the door. "For once I want people at my door at 3 am with good news," he announced, as he gestured for the two agents to step inside.

Vin sat down on the only chair, he pushed the clothes off it and made himself comfortable.

Josiah smiled and sat on the corner of the bed. "Would it help if we said it with a smile?"

"No, but a chaser may help." Chris replied as he yawned and propped himself up against the bureau, the only remaining piece of furniture.

"We think we know what happened to JD." Vin replied as he straightened up in the chair. "How is he?"

Larabee shook his head and looked down for a moment. The doctors talked in high percentages, but it didn't seem right to be doing a silent vigil over an exuberant young man. "The same, Buck is with him now."

Josiah sighed, "That boy will pull through." His statement seemed like an order to God.

Vin crossed his leg then uncrossed it. "Street kids have been dissapperin'" Tanner ran a hand through his hair.

"We followed it up and Chris," The large agent looked up to the blond leader. "We think there is an underground fighting ring."

Larabee sank heavily against the bureau and felt it move back slightly. He lessened his weight. "And JD ended up in the middle of it?"

Tanner purposefully placed his hands against his knees. "The other kids ended up dead."

Chris stepped away from the furniture and walked towards the door, his back faced his men. JD was damn lucky to be alive. He closed his eyes for a moment in silent thanks. As leader he had to focus on what was the best plan of action. "Okay, Josiah, I want you and Nathan to investigate the underground fighting angle with or without the help of the local PD." Larabee turned around and Sanchez nodded. "Vin, I still want you and Ezra on surveillance, seems like the perp is the key to everything."

"We'll take care of it." Tanner replied as he stood. Sanchez patted Larabee on the shoulder.

Chris escorted them to the door. "Look at that, I can still get in, what, another 2 hours, unless Ezra, Buck or Nathan come knocking on my door. . ."

Vin stuck his head in the hallway. "Looks like the coast is clear." He chuckled dryly.

The leader shook his head. "Get some rest, both of you."

Chris watched them enter their rooms then softly closed the door. He glanced at the digital clock at his bedside as he slipped into bed. He watched as the colon in the middle blinked, separating the 3 and the 10. After the clock changed to 3 and 20, Larabee decided sleep was futile. "What the hell did we just get into?"

* * *

Ezra carefully picked up the Yodel wrapper with two fingers and placed it on Vin's side of the late model Ford Sedan. The southerner looked at his hands then sighed. "Stakeouts are completely overrated."

Tanner wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He chuckled as he put the binoculars down. "Glad to see you're yourself again."

Ezra shook his head and took the binoculars. He glanced down to make sure the junk food remnants were not lingering on the lenses. "Myself? Has Agent Wilmington been telling those alien abduction stories?" Standish tried to deflect the line of questioning. He measured his words-the length, the tone and the speed.

Everyday since the incident he reminded himself he was not to blame. Yet, the guilt still lingered. Ezra did admit going to the hospital room somehow made him feel better. It was there the southerner knew he was blameless-the team treated the undercover agent the same as always. And Standish was looking for the indiscernible difference. There was none. Wilmington had even moved a chair for Standish closer to the bed. To watch JD breath effortlessly in and out was calming.

"Ya know what I mean." Vin opened a bottle of IBC Root Beer. Ezra had insisted he would take care of the refreshments. However, the sharpshooter found the southerner's choices lacking, and brought with him a grocery bag of his own selections. "You were kinda a loose cannon."

Ezra didn't turn to face Vin. He was appalled at his treatment of Sharon. "I admit I did lose my center," he replied. Ezra toyed with the strap on the lenses for a moment. Standish did not want to confess how easy it would have been to cross that line should it have led to answers.

He knit his brow, noticing how he had coiled the strap up. He shook his head and concentrated on the task at hand. They were following another lead on Chaz. Josiah and Nathan were at another equally vile spot across town. The local police were serving as backup with Chris co-ordinating.

"You're doin' better?" Vin said after taking a gulp of the soda. Tanner looked at the label curiously, then took another drink. The longhaired agent gestured for Ezra to return the binoculars.

Standish passed them over, then turned to look out the window again. "I'd be better if our young friend would wake up."

"He will, Ez." Vin sighed, dropping the lenses away from his eyes for a moment. "He will." Tanner kept his blue gaze level. Standish nodded in acceptance of the truth he had to believe in-JD would be fine, and life as usual would move forward with a few more scars on his psyche.

Ezra traced a box with his fingers along the steamed glass as he watched the entrance to the Rendezvous. "I have no idea how this place stays in business." The southerner commented. "It all depends on the location. . ."Standish noticed the sharpshooter leaning forward then wiping the window with his hand.

"Any sign of the miserable son-of-a-bitch?" Ezra narrowed his eyes trying to see more clearly the figures in the distance.

"Huh?" Vin replied distractedly. "Ahhh, just some kids, wait. . ." Tanner adjusted the zoom. "There's our man." Vin had handed back the lenses and clearly there was Chaz.

Ezra's hand immediately found the door handle. He was so close now. Standish should have known the man was slippery. Chaz was not fit to shine JD's shoes. . .Ezra pulled the knob.

Vin reached over and promptly closed the door. "Wait a min, Ez." Tanner pushed down the lock. "Let me go check out the scene."

Standish massaged his knuckles and took in a deep breath, silently exhaling through his nose. "You're right."

Vin grinned, placing a communication wire in his pocket. "Can you say that again?"

Having gathered his thought, Ezra dialed Chris's number to inform him of the situation. The sharpshooter's question caught him off guard. "What?"

"You're right." Tanner said as he opened the door. "Kinda like the sound of it."

Standish shook his head and covered the phone's mouthpiece. "I'll watch your back."

Vin dropped his chin down slightly and sauntered to the bar. He glanced back and forth seeking out the familiar face and found him at a table. Turning to the bartender he gave his order. "Corona."

With beer in hand he moved further down the bar so he would be right across from Chaz instead of seeing the back of his head. "ID confirmed," he mumbled as he sat on a vacant stool and looked over to see whom Chaz was talking to, and maybe pick up bits of the conversation.

Vin almost choked as he saw the perp's companion. He swallowed again to stifle the coughing fit threatening to bubble over. Tanner took in a breath through his nose and let is slowly out his mouth. He didn't have time to listen to their conversation, but Vin knew what it was about. "On the move," he mumbled with the bottle by his lips. The longhaired agent kept his head down as he passed the table and followed Chaz outside.

Head bowed, he looked broken. It was just like he felt before. Tanner shook his head. The guy he saw just looked familiar. Didn't everyone have a twin? It was all a mistake. He was wound up so tight he saw things.

The sharpshooter placed his hands on the door, about to exit. He just needed to take onw more look, and settle his nerves. Vin turned his head and immediately realized he shouldn't have turned.

Quickly, he pushed open the door, and took in a gulp of air. Chaz had made it across the street. Vin jogged across the road to see Ezra come out of the shadows. "Remember me?"

"What?" Chaz replied as he stepped back.

Standish flashed his badge. "You're under arrest, for the attempted murder of a federal officer."

The police cars blocked escape routes onto the street. Panicking, the perp decided to dart into the park, but Ezra swiftly stopped him.

Tanner was surprised when the southerner tackled Chaz. "I don't need this shit." Vin mumbled under his breath. He figured he had to intervene when Ezra started throwing punches at the man on the ground. The sharpshooter gestured for the police to stay back.

Vin bent down and shoved the undercover agent. "Ez, get off him. . ." The southerner stayed firmly on top, his hands wrapped around Chaz's neck. Vin gripped Ezra's hands. "Stop. . ." That not working, Tanner grabbed Standish's face. "Knock it off!"

Ezra looked up, jolted by the grip on his chin. "Don't speak to me like I'm demented!"

Vin let go and peeled the southerner's hands off of Chaz's neck. "Then get that sick fucking look out of your eyes."

"Boys, you're putting on quite a show." Tanner and Standish both peered up to see Josiah and Nathan.

"Ez, Chris wants him to be able to talk." Jackson put out his hand to the southerner.

"He would have been able to, " Ezra stood up on his own and started to walk forward. "In a couple of days." Vin placed himself between Standish and Sanchez who was assisting Chaz. "I wasn't going to leave marks." The undercover agent explained.

"Hand him over to the boys in blue." Vin said to Josiah with a nod.

As Chaz was escorted past the men, Ezra got in a final shot. "Fine, another time," he stated as he punched the perp in the gut. The exporter coughed.

Sanchez straightened the criminal and placed the cuffs on his wrists, pushing into the awaiting officers ready to Mirandize him.

Nathan raised an eyebrow at the commotion. "Where did a nice southern boy like you learn that?"

"Boarding school." Ezra replied as he adjusted his shirt.

Jackson shook his head and continued. "Good news, if you hadn't hung up on Chris he would have told you—JD's awake."

Sanchez was smiling as he returned to the group; the same grin Vin knew was plastered on his face, Ezra's and Nathan's. It was pure relief. Standish slapped Jackson on the back.

"Glorious news," The southerner rubbed his chin, looking like he was trying to wipe the smile off his face, but not succeeding. The officer in charge was calling out to them.

Vin looked at Josiah. "There are some people I want to talk to." Tanner gestured behind him toward a bench where the teenagers they had met a few nights ago were gathered. The sharpshooter had seen them during the stakeout.

Some of the kids were standing on the bench, trying to see what was taking place. "Trey, come here for a sec."

Trey jumped down, almost losing his oversized sneakers in the process. "You're one of those agents. . ."

Vin pointed to a nearby tree. Trey shrugged his shoulders and followed the ATF agent. Tanner leaned against the trunk. "Yeah, we think we know what's happenin' to your friends. But I need your help."

Trey looked around then pointed to himself doubtfully, "My help?"

Vin nodded. He tipped his head in the direction of the bar. "You know that guy who just left." Trey knitted his brows as he glanced at the bar. Tanner turned and pointed to the man in question. "Mean lookin', with the scar?" He was walking away into the night.

Trey whistled then wrapped his hand on the back of his neck. "Yeah, seen him around."

Vin pulled 3 twenty-dollar bills out of his pocket. "I need you to follow him and tell me where he goes." Tanner placed the money in the Trey's palm then closed his hand around the money. "But don't get caught." He didn't want to get the kid involved, but who knew the streets better then someone who lived on them. Trey would be able to get in and out of places without anyone noticing, while Vin was completely unfamiliar with this territory.

The street kid shook his head, pushing the money away. "Fair is fair and you're helping us. . ."

Vin stepped back; grinning at the sense of honor the street hadn't vanquished from the teenager. And Tanner knew he had found someone he could trust. "Kid, you know that fair doesn't get you a hot meal and a bed for the night-take it."

Trey nodded, and stuffed the money in his jacket pocket. "I'll be fine."

"You take care and call me on my cell iffen somethin' comes up." Vin said as he began to walk towards his friends. Tanner stopped and turned around. "You still have my card, right?" He added, thinking in all likelihood Trey had tossed the card.

"I got it." He replied. "Later." Trey walked towards his friends at the nearby bench.

Vin jogged over to Nathan, Josiah and Ezra. He bit his lip hoping he was doing the right thing. One step at a time he told himself. Tanner had to be sure.

* * *

"Are you saying he lucked out?" Buck interrupted in disbelief. He was pouring a glass of water for JD, which was filled precariously to the top. Luckily, Chris noticed and pulled the mustached agent's hand up before the liquid spilled to the floor.

Larabee transferred some of the water to another glass. Wilmington nodded and wrapped Dunne's free hand carefully around the cup so he could slowly sip the water.

"Yeah, they would have killed him, but then found out he was ATF," Vin explained what they had learned from Chaz at the preliminary interview. "Saved his life." Tanner grinned and rested his hand on Dunne's foot.

Wilmington looked at the boy in the bed. Still pale, but eyes wide and struggling not to close. Dunne was taking it all in, like the others, like Buck. "Damn lucky they didn't want to kill a federal agent. Damn lucky." The mustached agent momentarily gripped his friend's shoulder. When they were at home, Buck would read him the riot act, but for now the mustached agent was happy the criminals hadn't wanted to cross that line.

Chris was seated, his legs extended in front of him. "Why don't you head back to the hotel to rest."

JD looked at Buck and nodded. When he first awoke the young agent had talked some, but then divulged his jaw hurt and head pounded when he talked. The doctors assured him it would pass in a few days.

"I don't even know where we're staying." Buck laughed, knowing he dropped his bag somewhere but not exactly where.

Ezra sighed. The undercover agent was leaning against the wall under the television. His arms were folded behind him. "The usual, some place on the side of the road."

Larabee shook his head. "This isn't a road trip where you stop at the first motel with a clerk least likely to be a homicidal maniac."

"It surely isn't a vacation at the Four Seasons either." Ezra mumbled under his breath and the team chuckled.

Josiah and Nathan were sitting on the empty bed. Jackson coughed. "You know Chris I can't believe you said that out loud cause we never have encountered a homicidal clerk bent on. . ."

There was a pause and the team broke out into laughter. Dunne laughed and held his ribs, broken from the assault. Buck grinned. This was the best celebration of life and survival.

"You're all replaceable." Chris growled half heartedly, sending the team again into fits. Larabee threw his hands up into the air and Vin shrugged his shoulders then rested an arm on Ezra's shoulder as he continued to chuckle.

Wilmington too found himself gasping for breath, then wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I think it's time we allow Brother Dunne to get some rest." Josiah pushed himself off the bed, leaving a large indent in the mattress where he had once been.

Nathan also got off the bed. "He's right and Buck you need some rest."

Ezra stepped away from the wall. "I'd be happy to stay with Agent Dunne."

Chris answered cutting Buck's response off with a glare. "Great, night JD." He said as he headed toward the door.

Tanner got behind Wilmington and pushed him forward. "Night kid, see ya tomorrow."

Buck nodded to his bedridden friend. JD replied with a nod and a thumbs up.

They were at the elevator when Buck remembered he had left his jacket back in the room. Granted, he could have done without it, but the task would make him feel more at ease—one look to see JD was fine. "Guys, I'll meet you downstairs. I forgot my jacket."

"Five minutes, Buck and we come up and get you." Chris replied as he entered into the elevator. He turned, pointed to his watch and the elevator doors slid closed.

Wilmington jogged down the hall and stopped as he came to JD's room. Ezra was talking.

"I wish to remind you of my request to stay at the hotel." Standish said quietly. Wilmington could see the southerner had pulled up a chair near the bed.

JD voice was deep and crackling from disuse. "Seemed like a good idea at the time. I'd seen it work for you" Dunne paused for a moment. "Shoulda known I couldn't be like you."

"Like me?" Ezra replied in disbelief. "I believe my mother can list all of my faults in alphabetical order."

The young agent coughed and Buck almost stepped forward. He placed a hand on the wall to stop himself. "You're the best." JD said to the undercover agent. "Guess I have a lot to learn."

There was silence in the room; the buzzing from the fluorescent lights permeated the hallway. But, Buck could still hear Ezra's reply. "Don't we all, JD."

"Don't we all." Wilmington said under his breath and slowly backed away from the door. The jacket could wait until tomorrow. Ezra needed this time with JD. Buck glanced at his watch. He had 3 minutes to spare.

* * *

JD turned and tried to get comfortable. He shifted, careful not to tug on his stitches. His spleen was gone. He wondered if they really did pickle them with formaldehyde in order to study them later. Dunne tried to sleep, not like he had a choice. He felt like shit and sleep meant he wasn't thinking, at least for awhile. "Damn," he turned, then ended back in the same spot. By not moving he didn't flare anything up. JD settled for putting the back of the bed up higher. The guys were taking turns visiting him.

He flipped through 'Car and Driver' Nathan left him earlier. Dunne had been informed Chaz wouldn't give up the name of the person heading the ring. And now JD blamed himself. He should have paid more attention. The patient threw the magazine in frustration.

He had let that kid down. Finally, after a week, the dead body had a name-Jason Conel. JD didn't know if it was better or worse. Dunne felt more disconnected when the body was John Doe. But, Jason was different. Jason was alone without any dignity when he died. Jason didn't think anyone cared for him, since no one was willing to help him.

The young agent gripped the fitted sheet in his fists. JD had fucked up all around-going out with Chaz, not helping Jason, even blurting out he was an ATF agent. It may have saved his life, but it seemed wrong. Dunne let go of the sheet and crossed his arms around his sore torso. He stayed there, head bowed lost in his thoughts.

"What do you want?" JD said when he looked up, knowing the words sounded callous. Vin was standing in the doorway. Dunne didn't know how long the quiet man viewed the young agent. It was unnerving. JD was tired of the babysitters and their obligation to watch over the fallen man.

Tanner shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the magazine. Vin picked it up and placed it on the other bed. "Did you read about the new Mustang?"

JD glanced up to the sharpshooter, his stare full of sarcasm.

Vin shrugged his shoulders again and sat on the spare bed, flipping through the magazine.

Dunne left his arms crossed and watched as Tanner read the magazine, sometimes pausing on a page longer than the others. JD's temper began to rise. Why was Vin here when he could be out finding the people responsible for Jason's death? "I don't need someone 24/7."

Vin closed the magazine, rolled it up, tapping it lightly on his leg. "I know, kid."

JD took in a deep breath to control his rising emotions. The young agent didn't like being patronized. The team may have more experience, but they didn't know how he felt every minute of every day. "Vin, no offense, but how the hell do you know how I feel?" Dunne pressed the button and allowed the bed to shift down into a lower position. He tried to turn away from the sharpshooter, but instead looked up at the ceiling hoping he could count the dots and fall asleep. "A kid was killed in front of me and there was nothing I could do." The injured man added softly.

Dunne was glad Tanner didn't respond. He blinked, not knowing if it was from the tears threatening or from fatigue. JD heard Vin drag the chair across the room. "JD let me tell ya a story," the sharpshooter began. He had moved the chair next to the bed. JD turned his head away-he didn't want to hear any of Josiah's fuckin' parables or Vin's tall tales.

Tanner continued. "There was this kid I knew who decided to run away, on account life looked better on the street than at the other side of a belt. This is what he told me." Vin laughed.

Dunne shook his head. What was so funny about a homeless, abused kid?

Vin cleared his throat. "So on the street the little guys need protection and he fell in with this kinda gang." Tanner paused, collecting his thoughts. "They wanted to get off the street and figured they needed cash."

The sharpshooter leaned into the bed and rested his hands on the rails. "And there was this older kid who had a great idea-have the kids fight, people bet on them. Well, people...they're kinda funny. . .They want to see something bad, so the ante was upped and they were fightin' to the death."

JD turned his head to face Vin. Dunne nodded in understanding. He swallowed the lump in his throat and took in a deep breath. The young agent closed his eyes.

Vin slowly removed his hands from the bars. "Kids fighting to survive and my friend he watched his best bud . ." Tanner exhaled through his mouth. "I, my friend," Vin stopped then relaxed. JD had fallen asleep. "Was ashamed for a long time. . ."

Tanner flipped through the magazine for the tenth time. Vin closed the magazine and let his head fall back. He stretched his legs out before him. "Hey, cowboy," Tanner said his eyes closed, sensing Larabee had come to relieve him.

"How is he?" Chris replied as he nudged Vin's legs.

Tanner sat up and opened his eyes. "Sleepin'" The longhaired agent stood up and stretched, vacating the chair for the leader. Vin cleared his voice. "Listen, I'm gonna check somethin' out."

"Okay," Chris stepped away from the bed. Vin followed. "Do you want backup?" The team leader asked.

"Nah," Vin shook his head, feeling confident. He was going to talk to Trey. "Nothing serious but it may lead to somethin'."

Larabee nodded, trusting the sharpshooter's instincts. "Take care of yourself."

Vin grinned. "I always do." He looked one last time at JD and headed out the door. The young agent needed the rest. Hopefully, he would awake with a little less guilt too.

Tanner drove to the meeting place. Vin worried over his decision to involve Trey. Involving a kid…but when you grew up on the street you weren't just a kid. There was no one else who could track a person through the streets unnoticed like someone who lived on those same streets. Hopefully, when this was all over, he could talk to Trey about getting off the street. 'Course it would be the kid's choice.

Vin pulled over and Trey emerged from the shadows of the park. The teenager opened the door of the sedan and sat in the passenger seat. Trey had his hand near the door handle. Tanner nodded, understanding the lack of trust. "What have ya got for me?"

"That guy?" Trey shook his head; a patch of curly hair fell into his eyes. "He's fuckin around, down by the warehouses." The young man took out a slip of paper with a street address and directions to the location.

Vin took the paper and placed it in his pocket. "You know what's goin' on?"

Trey shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't get too close—fancy cars and lots of people."

Tanner looked out the window for a minute. Vin didn't know how this kind of stuff continued. Why did people want to see others-kids, for God's sake, try to kill each other? And why did JD have to get in the middle? Now Vin had to confront so much. Part of him wished it was a coincidence and he hadn't seen the face in the bar. Tanner cleared his throat. "Kid, you did well." The sharpshooter slipped his hand into his jean pockets and pulled out a roll of bills. In total it was one hundred dollars in smaller bills. Vin placed them in Trey's hand. Tanner didn't push, but wanted to help the young man. "Listen, how about we meet tomorrow? I've been where you are. I know what it's like." The sharpshooter didn't want to be a user. He also knew life on the streets was hard, but getting off of them was even more difficult. "Look, no strings. You show at about noon and we'll get a burger and talk. You don't, well, I understand."

Trey seemed to think about it for a moment, letting the money rest in his hands. "'Kay, thanks." He replied as he clenched the money and carefully placed it in an inside jacket pocket which he zippered.

"Later," Vin said as Trey opened the car door. The young man gave a slight wave as he disappeared into the night.

* * *

Tanner pulled away from the curb and looked at the address. He decided to check it out tonight then report back to Chris and the team. No Lone Ranger for him. He just wanted to check the perimeter and the area so a plan of infiltration could be made.

He killed the lights and parked a mile down the road from the site. Being careful to blend in and not be noticed he made it to the warehouse, which was bustling with activity. Vin took a look at the plate numbers of some of the vehicles, Rolls Royces, Bentleys and some Mercedes. Tanner whispered a few of the numbers under his breath so he would remember them later.

The longhaired agent could hear the cheering emanating from inside the building. There were windows high up on the structure. Vin went around back and began to climb—he had to know the set up inside. The wood building was slick from the dampness in the air. He made sure his footing was secure as he tossed some boxes into the dumpster and used them to reach the windowsill. He pulled himself up enough so he could see inside to the fighting below.

Vin swallowed. It hadn't changed—still the same people, not the same individuals but cut from the same cloth. And they were happy and excited about what was taking place in center ring.

Tanner knew the outcome, just as he did twenty years ago. The scared one filled with fear would never beat the one filled with hate. The champion hated the other because a loss meant loss of life and prestige. The one filled with fear didn't understand. There would be no mercy.

Vin was able to place one hand against the glass; it left a print as he wiped it down the glass in communion with the young man about to die before him. Tanner didn't know why he decided to bang on the glass over and over again. It was a stupid act. It would be noticed. But, maybe it would give that kid a chance to fight back-to win.

Tanner stopped. Quickly, he made his way to the dumpster. Vin had to make it back and tell the others so this could be stopped. He landed with a thud as his rubber sole hit the pavement.

* * *

Chris hated paperwork. It caused his foot to tap nervously. He glared at his right foot as an active reminder to cease tapping. He didn't want to wake the kid. Of course, it was too late.

"Hmmm, Chrissss?" JD blinked, yawned then closed his eyes as he mumbled, "What happened to Vin's friend?"

Larabee put the paperwork to the side and pulled his chair up closer to the bed. "Vin's friend?"

Dunne placed his arm over his eyes. "Yeah, some sort of fight, like . . ."

"A fight?" Chris humored the young man. The doctors probably had him pumped with pain medication. "Go back to sleep, kid."

JD sighed in return. "No, no," Dunne mumbled. "Ya know, kids fighting kids." The young agent yawned in his struggle to become alert. "Can ya ask Vin if the kid died?"

"I'll ask him. . ." Larabee patted Dunne's arm, and he lulled of to sleep again.

The team leader looked out the window and was only greeted by his image. What was JD talking about? Larabee had to ask Tanner. The seed was planted and took root.

Chris picked up the phone and dialed Vin's cellphone only to be directed to voice mail. He clicked the receiver and dialed the hotel. There was no answer. Chris was about to slam down the phone when he remembered the sleeping patient. Instead he pulled the phone as far away from JD as possible. He had to wait six rings until Wilmington answered. "Buck, can you check on Vin for me?"

"What am I dorm mother?" Wilmington grumbled. "Everyone should be on a freakin' leash." Buck mumbled.

"What was that?" Chris raised his eyebrows, knowing his friend had said something.

Wilmington cleared his throat. "Just looking for some shoes-forget it." Larabee could hear the opening of the door. Then the sound of knocking. "Damn, what if I walk in on him. . ."

Chris rubbed the side of his temple. These men tried his patience. "Buck. . ."

Wilmington could be heard knocking a little louder. "Yeah, yeah, I should travel with my chicken."

Larabee made a mental note to get rid of the chicken when he got back to the office. All he wanted was for the mustached agent to open Vin's hotel room. "Buck. . ." Chris raised his voice, then looked guiltily at JD. "Please. . ."

"That's right, Chris, I'm gonna track down the maid and get her to open the door at 2 am!" Wilmington's voice was filled with equal annoyance. "You woke up Ezra."

Larabee covered his face with his hand. Everything had become very complicated. Through the phone the team leader heard a strange noise. "Buck, what the hell was that?"

"Ahhhh, Ez got the door open." And his friend's explanation was enough. Chris would find out the damage later. "He's not here." Buck announced.

"Damn it!" The team leader braced a hand on the wall. "Any notes, anything?"

"No," Wilmington replied. "Chris, what's going on?" He added with concern in his voice.

Larabee punched the wall. "I don't fuckin' know but I will find out."

* * *

Vin didn't see the two men in black waiting for him. And he certainly didn't get a chance to I.D. them before a strong hand grabbed a fistful of the back of his tan, suede jacket and threw him against the wall of the building. 'Damn, damn, damn,' he thought to himself. He started with a diatribe, which he hoped sounded dumb and innocent. "Hey! What's the problem? C'mon, I was just lookin'..."

The young agent turned his head slightly over his shoulder, trying to get a look at whomever stood behind him but the only new information he gained was how much pain brick inflicted on a forehead when it was slapped violently against the hard surface.

A rough voice also corrected his action. "Well then look at the fuckin' wall and shut the fuck up."

Tanner stumbled slightly as his feet were kicked apart in an attempt to spread his legs. A set of hands patted him down, efficient and professional. Weapons checks were obviously nothing new to the unseen individual. Vin breathed a silent curse as one of the hands pushed aside the longhaired agent's jacket and stopped at his Glock.

"Got something," said the voice behind him. Vin was again forced flat against the wall and his weapon was pulled from the holster at the small of his back.

The other assailant, shorter but with an equally stocky build, kept a gun pointed at Vin and clicked the Nextel phone occupying his other hand. "We've got one. Armed. At the back entrance."

Tanner was unable to make out the muffled reply as he was forcefully turned around. The phone's owner, however, translated the answer. "We hold him here."

Vin folded his hands casually in front of his body but the motion garnered an intense reaction. Tanner's muscles tightened as the pistol aimed at him rose slightly.

"Don't move!" yelled the man who'd appropriated the ATF agent's Glock. Tanner slowly moved his hands apart, keeping the palms forward and turned the move into a shrug. "I was just checkin' out the fancy cars," the sharpshooter explained, gesturing with his neck to the myriad of vehicles. "I could make some sort of score. You bet on those fights?"

He received only a grunt in response. He didn't know from which idiot the sound came. Not that he cared; it was just small talk and meant to relax. Tanner caught the guard with the gun shifting his eyes down the alley and in that second Vin capitalized on the opportunity. He landed a backfist to the thug on his left and with a quick shift of balance, sidekicked the man to his right. It stunned them. One man's hands went to this face, the other's to his groin. Tanner ran, stumbling at first, until gunfire skipped off the pavement before him and forced him to stop. Like a caged animal he took a few steps back but was trapped in the beam of a flashlight.

The light cut through the black night. The sharpshooter squinted trying to make out the figure walking towards him. He was tall and broad-shouldered and Vin saw a weapon stiffly held, pointed in his specific direction. The ATF agent placed his hands in the air.

The two men who Vin escaped from came forward and got in a few shots. Tanner coughed as his ribs were repeatedly punished. He dropped to one knee. The tall man grabbed one of the agent's arms and pulled him to a standing position. He patted him down again and stopped at the back pocket. Carefully, he took out Vin's badge. Tanner stifled the groan. All the shit had hit the fan.

The man opened the badge and swore softly. "Shit." He flipped the leather bi-fold around, showing it to his associates.

One of the idiots, who was now unconsciously nursing the hand he'd bruised against Vin's ribs, repeated the curse. "Man, what did we do to piss off the ATF?"

Tanner gave a strained chuckled. "Ya almost killed one?"

The shorter man snapped a hand out, grabbing a fistful of Vin's hair and yanked back firmly. The agent's breath caught in his throat when he felt the cold barrel of a 9-mm press into the soft tissue under his jaw. "Maybe this time we finish the job."

"Cut the shit, Tim," the new man berated, holding up a Nextel of his own. "Boss wants to see him."

Tanner spit; trying to work up some saliva as his mouth went dry. He took in a deep breath. The sharpshooter slowly walked forward. It was strange to walk to the building filled with so much light in a deserted warehouse district. How could something be so alive when it contained death?

The foursome entered through a back entrance, away from the eyes of the crowd enjoying witnessing a murder. Vin took the wooden steps slowly, at each step he whispered the same thing, "Sneak in, sneak out, sneak in, sneak out. . ." He must have kept too slow of a pace since the man behind him shoved him forward. Tanner caught himself by holding on to the railing. Vin balled up his hand contemplating striking back. He calmed down when three guns were pointed at him.

Vin shrugged his shoulder and let his hand run across the railing. He could feel the splinters touching his skin. There was only one flight left before he faced the demon.

The ATF agent paused at the threshold to the office. Eli Joe turned away from the window that looked down onto the main floor of the warehouse. Dressed in a stylish suit, Joe looked smug, the king of his perverse kingdom. Eli looked Vin over and the sharpshooter assumed he had been recognized.

"Hey," The agent said in an informal greeting. Vin walked in and let his hands rest on the back of the chair.

"What does the ATF know?" Eli said as one of his henchmen tossed him the badge, "Agent Tanner?"

Vin blinked. He was a little runt when he met Eli Joe; the teenager hadn't given the young Tanner a thought then so why would he be remembered now? However, the Federal agent remembered the devil before him who sent so many boys to their unmarked graves. Eli watched over the destruction of Matt, Vin's best friend. Tanner shrugged his shoulders. "Pretty much everything. They sure as hell know I'm here." He took a step toward the back door in the office. "So I'm outta here."

The other man stared at Vin for a long moment then let out a laugh. "I don't think so. If they knew you were here, this place would be crawling by now." Eli Joe stepped from around the desk as two of the henchmen blocked Vin's exit. "You must believe in God and miracles. I've moved locations twice since the last problem. No one is going to find me and tomorrow I'm in Brazil."

Vin crossed his arms and turned. "So what are you gonna do? Can't believe you'd kill an old friend." he replied, not breaking eye contact, waiting for the flicker of recognition.

Eli Joe seemed to be straining, "Tanner? Tanner." He repeated the name as if it was from a foreign land. "Don't remember you." Eli picked up the badge again to study it. "But, whoever you are-you're dead. My men made a mistake last time. We won't make it again."

Suddenly, he snapped shut the wallet. "Tanner!" The scarred man shook his head. "I didn't think you'd last on the street. Guess you did though and became a bonifide ATF agent."

Tanner shifted his weight on to his right side. "Yeah, I figured a snake like you would always slither somewhere else." Vin added a grin to the insult, which was returned.

Eli chuckled and looked around at the empire he had built. "Snake?" The criminal leader made a quick motion with his hand and smiled at the reaction it garnered. "Maybe. Still have to kill you though."

Tanner had involuntarily flinched back from the action and cursed himself when he saw the pleased look on Joe's face. The longhaired agent crossed his arms and walked past Eli to look upon the destruction below. "See ya still using kids." Vin gestured out the window, avoiding a conversation about his death.

It was in-between a match. The floor was being mopped, leaving bloody streaks. The crowd was dissipating, chatting excitedly. Scanning the masses, Tanner saw the body being dragged away. Tanner rested his forehead against the cold glass, following the dead teen's body until it was out of his sight. Vin felt his toes curl in his shoes. He wasn't a kid anymore. He reminded himself repeatedly as he stared at the stain, the only evidence of the death fight. He had to stop it, now.

"Using them?" Eli Joe stood next to him. "I'm giving them a chance. . ."

Vin wiped down the shoulder closest to his old nemesis. He felt dirty having a simple conversation as the lives of the kids were threatened. Tanner let the contempt and anger erupt in his voice. "To die? Think they would rather live...Matt wanted too," Vin added as he lashed out with a backfist connecting with Eli's nose.

A second later, two men grabbed him and threw a few more punches to his already strained ribs. A few words from Joe finally broke it off. "Let him up." Eli wiped the blood from his nose and neatened his hair, long and slicked back. One of his henchmen handed him a handkerchief. "If they beat the champion, they live. You know the rules. " Joe looked at the swatch of fabric in his hand, scarlet with blood, then threw it in the trash, the bleeding had ebbed quickly. His eyes flicked to Tanner. "Figured I could give you that punch, since you're going to die."

"And here I thought you wanted to make some money..." Tanner gave a twisted grin and tried to ignore the feeling of his mouth going dry. He needed time to get out of this mess, and time for the guys to save his ass.

The criminal leader made his way to his desk. "No money is worth your kind of trouble when I'm leaving tomorrow. " Joe gingerly touched his nose. "You know the criminals aren't as stupid as you think."

"Stupid? Nah." Tanner glanced at the two men hovering near him. "Fuckin' idiots-that's about right." Vin interlocked his hands and let them relax in front of him.

"So, do you want a quick and easy death?" Eli replied, lowering himself into his chair.

Tanner easily picked up on the simple power game that Joe was attempting. He stepped forward but one of the thugs placed a hand on his shoulder, which he shrugged off. "How about we make a deal?"

"If it involves you walking out of here-I don't think so." Eli leaned back in his chair and placed his feet on his desk.

"You let those kids go. I fight instead. I lose-fine, I'm dead. I win, you still can kill me. You leave town. Either way you got yourself one more day of fightin', a good show and a shitload of money." Tanner hoped his speech sounded convincing. He wasn't just gambling with his life but the lives of others. "You're gonna have a blackbelt fighting a...well, an idiot," Vin grinned.

Eli Joe placed his feet back on the ground. He seemed to be making calculations in his head. "You're making sense."

Tanner smiled in relief. A plan had formed depending on a lot of what ifs and pure luck. At least the best ATF team this side of the Mississippi was on his side. Shit, would they even know where he was? Would they even know he was missing? They damn well better be able to use their skills and find him -fast. God, he hoped so.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Circle 3/3**

* * *

Buck looked around the hospital room. Standing alone in one corner of the room, Ezra ran a hand down his face, in order to encourage his mind to wake up properly. Nathan stifled a yawn and Josiah was seated heavily in a chair. Wilmington looked down to the sweats he was wearing with a hole near the elastic and the stained sweatshirt he had thrown on. Hell, he wasn't even wearing socks. The mustached agent had just stuffed his feet inside his sneakers. But, they had all changed. "How the hell did you guys have time to change?"

Standish lifted an eyebrow to the strange inquiry. "You requested five more minutes of sleep."

Wilmington cringed. He just wanted a little more sleep. Who knew in five minutes the guys could make themselves look presentable. "Junior picked a bad time to go AWOL." Buck said as he retied his shoes.

"He didn't go AWOL." Chris replied through grinding teeth. "He's in trouble."

"What happened?" Nathan prompted as he sat on the other bed with Josiah.

"He told me a story. . ." JD replied quietly, as the bed hummed so he was in a seated position. Buck sighed seeing the saddened features on his friend. It was bad enough the young agent was feeling bad about witnessing a murder, but Dunne was now feeling guilty about Tanner too.

Larabee placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "About a kid who died in a deathmatch. . . " Wilmington smiled slightly, recognizing Chris was trying to absolve JD of his guilt. "What did you two find out?'

"This group has been leaving bodies all over the US." Jackson explained as he shook his head. "They went overseas for awhile and now they're back. "

Josiah added more information. "No one knows who the head is, although there is quite a list of potential suspects."

Buck eyed Chris, who was not satisfied with the answers. Ezra, silent in a shadowed corner stepped into the light. "Are there any patterns? I would also like to review the list of suspects."

"What we do know is that they stay in town for a couple of weeks and then move on." Nathan stood up and adjusted the IV pole. "I'll give you all a copy of the list."

Josiah sighed and rested his hands on his thighs, wiping his palms. "Usually they get high rollers together at an abandoned warehouse or somewhere remote."

Chris moved away from the bed and looked out the window. "Vin told me he was going to follow up on a lead."

Buck looked around the room. The men all shook their heads. They had no idea where the sharpshooter had gone. Josiah, though, scratched his stubby beard. "He was talking to those kids. . ." Sanchez moved off the bed. "Brother Nate and I will follow up."

"What about the locals?" JD asked from his bed.

Standish cleared his throat. He joined Jackson and Sanchez by the door. "I will discuss matters with the local law enforcement. If that is fine with you, Agent Larabee?" Chris nodded. "I will also see if Mister Rumio has decided to be more co-operative."

"We need some answers." Larabee replied without turning around. "And I have a feeling we don't have a lot of time."

Wilmington tried to shake off the feeling of impending doom. As dawn tiptoed over the Seattle sky, Buck didn't know if having a fifth cup of coffee would help to settle the feeling that gripped his soul.

Ezra relieved Chris at the hospital after his fruitless experience with Chaz. Standish warned them to expect a phone call from the district attorney's office regarding threats of assault. "I assure you, all the evidence is circumstantial." The undercover agent stated to Larabee.

Chris was pacing; Ezra's problem would be easy enough to deal with. Time was against Vin though. Buck silently passed another cup of coffee to the blond leader.

"Can't you patch into that ESP thing you two have going on?" Wilmington said jokingly, trying to lighten the morose mood.

Chris narrowed his eyes. Buck knew he was going to be blasted by his friend for making light of the situation. Until Josiah and Nathan came through the door with a kid in tow, "Found someone who can help." Sanchez presented the young man. "This is the boy, Trey, that Vin has been talking to."

Nathan cleared his throat and glanced at the teenager.

Trey crossed his arms as if trying to protect himself from the scrutiny. The skittish boy eyed the door. He looked at the men, raised his shoulders then let them fall with a sigh. "He said he was going to meet me, later on. . ."

"He never came back to his hotel room." Chris interrupted, trying to glare the teenager into co-operating.

Trey rolled his eyes in response. "Seems like a guy who can take care of himself."

Buck placed a hand on his friend's chest, before the leader decided to attack the teen. "He can, but right now he's in trouble and we need your help." Wilmington explained.

The boy raised his hands up. "Hey man, I don't know you. I don't owe you anything." Trey took a step back.

"I know where you're coming from son." Josiah approached with outstretched hands of peace. "You can trust us-you know you can. I was with Vin when we met you. . ."

"If something happens to Vin I don't think you want to live with that guilt, kid." Buck added softly. He understood the young man's distrust of authority. All of the adults in his life had let him down. How could they be any different? But, so much rested on Trey's shoulders and he would not be able to carry the burden of losing the one person who actually gave a damn about some street kid.

Trey bit his lip and finally decided to tell the team what he knew. The teen revealed where he had sent Vin.

"Okay, we need a warrant and the help of the local PD." Chris barked out his orders. Ezra already had started dialing numbers on his cellphone.

Trey shook his head. "They won't listen."

"We'll make them listen." Standish covered the phone receiver.

Buck placed an arm around the shoulders of the young man. "You don't know how persuasive Chris Larabee can be, kid, when he wants to."

Trey shrugged off Buck's hand. "Listen, tell your friend . . ." The teenager eyed the door.

Wilmington nodded to the youth. The kid had helped out and wanted to leave. "You'll be able to tell him yourself when we get him back."

* * *

He was fucked, plain and simple. He stretched out, trying to focus on each muscle-first the calves, the quads, back and arms. He still felt like shit. Eli and his crew had given him a room for the night. A cot set up in a room, probably a broom closet, and someone to keep an eye on him the whole time. Tanner attempted to relax his body as his mind tried to formulate plans of escape. They all ended the same. The bad guys had guns and he didn't. The best course of action meant he had to stick around and fight. Vin stood up and swayed slightly forgetting about the bruises he accumulated yesterday. "I gotta take a piss." He said crudely to the guard.

"Boss is coming." The man replied gruffly.

Vin rolled his eyes and sat back down. He only waited a few minutes for Eli Joe. "Here you go, the breakfast of champions." Eli waved a donut in front of him and a styrofoam cup of coffee. "Know how much your kind enjoys a good donut."

Tanner accepted the food, with his mouth full he spoke, "Yeah the kind who used to live on the street and never says no to a free meal?" He swallowed. "You used to be one of them too." Vin didn't know why he was trying to invoke sympathy in Eli Joe. He wanted to believe if the man remembered his past then he would stop preying on the street kids.

"I was always better than that. . ." Eli Joe replied as Vin opened the plastic cover on the coffee.

The sharpshooter wrapped his hands around the warm cup. Tanner sneered at the man before him who'd forgot his roots. "That's right. It wasn't just your father that used to beat you but your mama too. . ." The ATF agent recalled the rumors he heard about Eli's childhood. The evil done to him had not stopped. He continued the cycle by hurting other teens.

"Get up!" Eli grabbed Vin's shirt and lifted him. The cup in the sharpshooter's hand buckled, but Tanner made sure he did not lose any of the hot liquid. With a glare, Eli dropped his hands and gestured to the agent to follow him.

As Vin followed, he finished his coffee. He wasn't so sure he was glad to have the meager meal in his body once he saw the boys. Eli Joe had placed them in cages. There were three kids. They sat huddled together although they had blankets. Their heads were so close together it was had to make out where one started and the other left off. They were talking quietly. Tanner knew they were trying to give each other hope and solace in a time of fearfulness.

Vin swallowed as the donut and coffee burned in his throat. "You get your kicks out of this?" Tanner tried to go forward to tell the boys he was there for them. They needed to know they were not forgotten.

He was stopped by one of the henchmen and a cackling Eli Joe. "I make a lot of money."

Vin closed his eyes and turned on his heel. It came back to him. He could see Matt so clearly. He didn't want to die. What kid thinks about dying? He remembered in the end Matt's final plea, 'Mama?'

Tanner took a few deep breaths to squelch the consuming sorrow. He knew what he had to do. Those kids would live, Vin hoped, long enough to make their lives better.

When Vin was a few feet away he was able to think more clearly and focus. "Let 'em walk outta here, now." He turned to face Eli who had gained another man. "There's nothing around here. The nearest phone is miles away? Plenty of time for this fight to be done and over with."

"I've killed men in 5 minutes." The new man taunted. He was the current champion. Up close, Vin could see he was rippling with muscles. Over 6 feet tall, the man's hair was shaved off. He was an intimidating Mister Clean. This was the man he would meet in the ring in a few hours.

Tanner gave a slow forming grin, appraising the man before him. "Tough talk for someone fighting boys."

The evil Mister Clean's eyes glowed. "You little punk-wise-ass. . ." Vin's only response was to laugh, infuriating the champion even more, until Eli Joe stepped between the two opponents.

"Save it for the match." He directed this comment to his man. The champion walked away muttering under his breath. "Once you walk into the ring with Dean, they can walk out."

Vin nodded. It wasn't good enough. At least if the kids got out earlier he would have a chance of them calling the cops. Tanner sighed. He had to have some hope too and he still needed to use the bathroom.

* * *

Ezra placed his phone in the car seat pocket. It was becoming warm from over use. Standish clasped his hands and rubbed them together. He tried to dry his sweaty palms. God willing, everything would work out. The southerner nodded to Josiah and Nathan. They were seated in the backseat of a Ford Excursion following the two police cars, leading them to their friend.

"Get your vest on, Ezra." Chris said from the driver's seat.

The vest lay on his lap. Standish knew Larabee hadn't looked back, which meant the team leader had exceptional peripheral vision or knew each of his men too well. The southerner shook his head. He was philosophical for a moment as one thought went through his mind, 'how well do you really know someone?'

"So what did you promise them?" Buck was fiddling with wires from his microphone. Everyone was trying to expel their nervous energy.

Ezra mind was still waxing philosophical as he shrugged into his vest assisted by Josiah. "As usual Agent Wilmington you are being vague. I am not a mind reader."

Wilmington turned around. "The Seattle PD?"

Nathan tapped on the window. He wiped the window off since he had been obviously been caught writing on the glass with his fingers. "The two squad cars?"

Standish rubbed his chin. "It was really ingenious. . ." It was a use of power, which left the southerner himself in awe.

Josiah reached over and patted Ezra's chest. "Puff up anymore we'll have to get you a larger vest."

The undercover operative diverted his attention to the passing landscape. He felt the eyes of the other on him. Standish licked his lips. "It wasn't my idea." He mumbled.

"What was that?" Josiah replied, squinting his eyes as if it were going to assist his hearing capabilities.

Ezra cleared his throat. "I," he stressed, not wanting to limit his role, "contacted Orin Travis who recommended a judge for the warrant." Standish paused.

Buck raised his hands in frustration so the southerner continued.

Standish finished rapidly. "He noted that the particular judge's teen was a runaway who died from a drug overdose. . ."

Nathan gave a low whistle.

Wilmington shook his head. "Damn, he carries a lot of ammunition."

For a minute there was silence. In times before a battle, Standish did not enjoy the quietness. He liked to know the others were around. He would never admit it, but he enjoyed the inane chatter. Finally, it was Ezra who voiced the question echoing in each of their minds. "Do you believe he has acquired information on us that can perhaps 'push our buttons'?"

"You're creeping me out." Wilmington shivered in the front seat, then wiped down his arms. "What do you think he has on us?"

"On me-nothing." Larabee answered, shifting from driving with two hands to one. "On you?" Chris snorted and shook his head.

"You've got a lot of buttons," Josiah replied thoughtfully as he rubbed the stubble of his ever present beard.

Buck turned around, stretching the seatbelt. "I don't."

Nathan rolled his eyes and glanced at Ezra. With a wink Standish answered. "I can see it now. Orin calls you up to inform you there is a damsel in distress…"

The southerner didn't even have to finish. The mustached agent smiled. "Well, that's different."

The team laughed heartily, maybe too heartily as if letting off steam of the unfolding events.

"What about the rest of you?" Buck fiddled with the ends of his mustache. "I know Ez is a slippery snake. . ."

Standish was not insulted by the remark. He was proud of the fact he didn't wear his heart on his sleeve. "I'm supposed to be. It is the position I was hired for..undercover operative."

A discussion of their so-called weaknesses ensued. This is the way they past the time-with a sense of camaraderie pushing away the doom of the situation. Together there was a sense they could be strong. "

"And for JD it would be a one-legged dog," Nathan gasped out through chuckling. The young agent told everyone the same joke.

Standish cleared his throat. "What's our ETA?" The comment sobered the congenial crew.

"We should be there in an hour." Chris replied. The leader then proceeded to lean on the horn and wave the vehicle ahead who was trying to get into the traffic.

"Damn, there's a lot of traffic." Wilmington added as he smoothed down the seatbelt.

Ezra stared at his Piaget watch. The second hand ticket by at a steady rhythm. "We still have time." Thirty seconds had elapsed.

* * *

Vin wished he could wrap his ribs. They pulled and ached. A bruise had formed. As long as someone didn't look too closely it seemed to blend in to his tanned skin. A bandage would make the ribs a target-a weakness.

Eli Joe had given him a half an hour to get dressed. The choice in clothing made Vin smile. Black bike shorts and a black tank top. The clothing couldn't be loose as it would be an unfair disadvantage-just one more thing that could be twisted and pulled.

Tanner jogged in place to bring up his heart rate and began to stretch out. He needed to loosen up. The ATF agent wished someone was in his corner, inspiring him-a coach, Chris or the rest of the team. It was enough to know the kids had gotten away. They had been let go before Vin was escorted to the changing room. At lease there was some honor still left in Eli Joe. He had kept his word, and now Tanner would keep his.

There was a rapid knock at the door. "Get out here."

Vin took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm ready." He yelled out and the door was opened.

Tanner's chaperones escorted him to the cage. The crowd was beginning to settle into their seats. Vin stepped into the steel fenced area, virtually unnoticed. He was a non-person to these people. He had to be since in all likelihood, according to the gathered group, he was a dead man.

Tanner looked down at the matted floor. The white flooring was covered with washed away bloodstains. The area twenty feet by thirty feet was enclosed by a ten foot high chain link fence. There was no padding on the fencing, so Vin reminded himself it could be used to slow down an opponent-especially the corners.

The ATF agent began to jog in place. The wait was supposed to unnerve him instead he focused. The crowd began cheering as the Champion walked in.

Vin ignored it. He took in deep calming breaths. He allowed the exhalation to relax him.

Guthrie tried to taunt Tanner with crude words and gestures. The assembly roared with pleasure of an upcoming battle.

Vin looked past them, past the room to a place beyond where he was calm, still and entered.

When the punch came at him. Vin caught it an inch away from his face. Tanner smiled as did the Champion. These were two well-matched individuals fighting to the finish.

* * *

JD squeezed the cellphone. He wanted them to call him. The young agent wanted to call them. Dunne let the phone drop into the blankets. So when it rang he frantically threw back the layers to find it. "Hello?" He answered on the fourth ring and was rewarded with Buck's voice. Dunne exhaled softly, thankful his partner hadn't disconnected too soon. Simply the idea of having to wait any longer for information would have driven the young agent out of his hospital bed on sheer will. Although, JD believed the medical personnel attending him wouldn't necessarily have thought that was a bad idea. When he snapped at them in a request to hold off poking and prodding him for the next four hours they readily agreed. Dunne realized he must have acted like an ass. But at that moment, he wasn't sure how much he cared. He focused on what Buck had to offer.

"We see the warehouse." Wilmington said after rushing through pleasantries. "We'll be going in . . ."

Dunne swallowed and licked his lips. "Great, okay." JD pictured the team suited up, readying themselves to go in. Chris would check then double check, maybe even triple check before they slowly made their way to the target.

"When it's over we'll let you know."

JD wanted his roommate to understand how important this was. How he needed to know since he couldn't be there to make right his wrongs. "Don't forget." He added urgently before the mustached agent hung up his phone.

"I won't, Kid." Wilmington replied. "Stay cool, JD. Don't worry."

It was easy enough for Buck to say; at least he was able to do something. "Do something!" JD let his head fall back into the pillow and looked up at the ceiling tiles. Vin would be fine and they would catch the bad guys. Dunne blinked as his eyes watered with emotion. "That's the way it always ends." He whispered in a husky voice trying not to think of the kid who died in front of him.

* * *

Vin had him. Okay, that is what his inner Mister Miyagi said at least. Any moment there would be a turning of the tide, the adrenaline would kick in and the pain would be pushed away. Vin threw a roundhouse, which was deflected by Guthrie's paws. Tanner tried to follow it up with a spinning backfist, but backed off.

Everything hurt. Tanner opened his eyes wide to clear the shadows he kept seeing just in time to duck a right cross. He bent his knees ready to bounce back up, but Vin didn't react as quickly as the Champion. Guthrie brought an elbow smashing down on the ATF agent's shoulder. Tanner grunted in surprise and went down on his knees feeling the full impact of the blow.

"Get up!" Vin said through gritted teeth. Even his voice was betraying him-hoarse and no more than a whisper. Tanner grabbed his opponent's leg and tried to bring him down in a sweep. It was a mistake. Guthrie grabbed his hair, like Samson it was Vin's weakness, something that could betray him.

Tanner was forced to stand and be at the mercy of the Champion. The ATF agent tried to send a palm strike into the larger man's solar plexus. He completed the strike and Guthrie stepped back, but he did not let go of Vin's hair. Tanner tried to use the moment to bend down and strike again, but he was easily picked up and slammed onto the cement floor.

Stunned he took in gulping breaths and willed himself to move. It was too late. The Champion wrapped a bicep around Vin's neck. Tanner tapped the arm holding him. Sweat made it difficult for him to get a grip. He scratched, trying to claw his way out of the grip until the chokehold brought with it a tinge of blackness.

Guthrie was standing holding his head up as he choked the life from Vin. "I'm the last face you'll see." The Champion grinned.

Tanner wasn't supposed to die surrounded by strangers, looking at this asshole. It wasn't his destiny. Maybe he was a romantic, but he thought he would ride into the sunset with his friends.

He blinked, and the ugly face before him was gone. When the end was near there was only one longing in his heart. "Mama?"

* * *

The team easily took out the two guards in the front of the warehouse. "Rear entrance is secure." Josiah announced into the microphone. He and Nathan along with the officers on loan from the Seattle PD were going through the back door.

Larabee gave a nod to Ezra and Buck. "We are good to go in three, two, one…GO, GO, GO!" Chris kicked open the door.

"ATF!" Buck yelled out immediately.

An officer on the other side replied, "Seattle PD!"

"No one move!" And "Hands up!" Were yelled out to the crowd, who at first seemed stunned. Then one woman started screaming, and everyone joined in the panic stampeding to the door.

Chris and the rest of the team couldn't look for Vin among the rampaging group. They had to restore some order and make arrests. In the throng there were some true criminals that needed to be apprehended.

"Don't move!" The ATF team leader yelled out. The crowd came forward. If they were going to act like a herd then they would be corralled like a herd. There were officers waiting outside to stop them from leaving in the fancy cars. They would leave in the van from the local correctional facility. Larabee began to push forward, shoving the people aside. He had to get to Vin.

Larabee thought back to a short while before. As they made their way to the warehouse they saw a ragtag bunch of kids, walking with their heads down.

They pulled over. The teens were skittish, but noticing there was no where to run, they decided to be forthcoming with information. It was then they learned Vin was in a fighting match usually ended by death of one of the opponents.

"What are the odds?" Standish asked handing out blankets to the young men as the police called for someone to pick them up.

"Ezra, damn it." Chris reprimanded the undercover agent. He stalked over to Standish, but Wilmington stepped in between.

"I don't know the other guy is a big dude." One of the teens replied, and the others bobbed their heads up in down with relief since they were not facing him.

Standish opened the car door. "Time is running out, gentlemen." Larabee had also sensed it. Chris had the vehicle started before the doors were shut.

Sometimes a body has to give in. And Vin just planned on slipping away. His job was done. The kids were safe. Mama was waiting. Someone would take care of Eli Joe. Chris would.

Chris? Yeah, he would do it. Tanner thought to himself. He would get Eli in the end and make sure he fried. Chris . . .It was like the blond man was right there with him. The others too-Buck, Ezra, Josiah and Nate.

Tanner was startled from his reverie by the noise of the crowd, screaming and running. It was hearing, "ATF" and "Police," which made hope kindle in his tired body.

His friends had made it. In time for what? His fuckin' funeral? He was better than this. They expected more from him. Tanner had to fight.

Guthrie was distracted by the action beyond the cage. The grip loosened, enough so the sharpshooter could take in a gulp of air and feed his starved brain. Vin had to make a decision.

The large man was caught by surprise as Vin gripped the arm choking him and pulled Guthrie over his shoulder. Tanner didn't have enough strength to send the Champion far, but the throw did stun him. Vin sat back and stretched out his leg, axe-kicking Guthrie viciously in the solar plexus. The sharpshooter felt a little satisfied seeing the large man's body spasm under the blow.

The ATF agent yelled, surprised at the powerful guttural scream. Breathing heavily he reached Guthrie's body. The man was blinking and trying to remember how to take in a gulp of air. Weak, Vin was still able to connect a backfist then an uppercut to the large man's bloodied face. Tanner took in ravaging breaths and poised his hand above Guthrie's face in a palm strike.

"Vin, Vin!"

The sharpshooter heard someone calling out to him. He shook his head, then heard his name being called from another direction.

"Vin!"

Tanner looked over and saw the team and Chris glaring at him.

Vin sighed and dropped his hand. "You're not worth it." He said to Guthrie.

Crawling, then stumbling he stood up as Josiah shot the lock off of the entrance to the cage. "One foot in front of the other." Tanner staggered as his friends met him half way.

"Did you catch Eli?" Vin grabbed Ezra's shoulder so he would stay upright. His question was met with silence. The sharpshooter looked up to Joe's office. There was a glow of flames biting the windows. "Damnit! He's getting away!" Tanner shuffled away toward the opening. "The back door-"

* * *

Standish had seen his friend look worse. Vin's face was red, streaked with sweat intermingled with blood from cuts above his eye. The sharpshooter was already showing bruises on his torso and protecting his right side unconsciously. The southerner had been beaten many times since being involved with Team 7; Ezra knew how painful it was. Vin was not going to get very far in his condition. The undercover agent also smelled the smoke. "Contact the fire department." He said into the microphone to the one of the policemen assisting the ATF agents.

"Where the hell does he think he's going?" Buck asked as he put his hands out in exasperation.

"All you white boys think you're some sort of superman." Nathan mumbled under his breath. Ezra heard the little diatribe and lifted an eyebrow. Jackson, seeing he had been caught cleared his throat. "We need to get him to a hospital."

The leader was not answering. Even Standish was staring, waiting to see Larabee's reaction to the stubborn sharpshooter, who limped further away.

"Chris?" Josiah interrupted the silence and he turned to point to Tanner, who had made it to an exit. "Vin's leaving on a sightseeing trip without us. . ."

Larabee shook his head, looked up then answered by sighing. The blond man began walking in long strides after Tanner.

"Gentleman, I believe we were just insulted." Ezra said to the others as they followed Chris.

The team caught up quickly to the sharpshooter. Vin had found his foe. "Eli!" The criminal mastermind looked back but kept running for an opening in the fence. "Eli!" Tanner sprinted, his bare feet scraping against the pavement. "You're not getting away, not this time. . ."

"Should we interfere?" Standish had his gun aimed to shoot at the escaping Eli Joe. The others also had their weapons at the ready.

Chris pushed the gun down. "Not just yet."

"We can make a deal. . ." Standish head the shrill words from Joe as Tanner reached him and spun the criminal around.

"Beggin' for your life?" Vin rasped, his breath coming out in heavy gasps. The sharpshooter placed his hands around the scared man's neck.

Ezra was shocked at the face of determination. The longhaired agent wanted to kill this man with his bare hands. If a weapon had been in Vin's grasp then the matter would have been finished. The southerner knew how the sharpshooter felt. To see all the evil embodied in one person. . .It was too tempting. Standish felt Larabee's arm brush against him as he stepped forward.

"Vin, back off." Chris said calmly. The blond pointed his gun and gestured to the men behind him, all with their weapons raised. "We got him covered."

Tanner shook his head, and kept his hands around Eli's neck. The man was turning purple, his eyes were bulging. "No! You don't know him."

Larabee moved closer to Tanner so he was shoulder to shoulder with the sharpshooter. "Don't do this . . ."

"We know you, Vin." Ezra licked his lips. Josiah gave the undercover agent a slow nod to continue. "And right now you have a fucking sick look in your eyes." Ezra grinned, recalling the same words Tanner had said to him when he wanted to kill Chaz.

Chris placed a hand on Vin's arm. The sharpshooter closed his eyes then grunted, letting go of the chokehold. Eli Joe crumpled to the ground in a coughing fit. Tanner turned, but seemed to trip over his feet, falling forward. Larabee caught him. "I gotcha, I gotcha." Chris repeated and the tapped him on the back.

"I do detest taking care of the trash." Ezra said to Eli Joe as he picked him off the ground and handcuffed him. They were able to end the terror of another demon. Funny, the criminals always seemed so small once they were captured. Insurmountable odds evened out then eventually turned to Team 7's favor. "Everything is going to be all right." Standish announced to the team.

* * *

"We can't leave this place fast enough for me." JD paced by the window, having been released two days earlier. Vin was lounging in the hospital bed; wearing jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt while his discharge papers were being signed. Tanner wanted to be out of looking for Trey the minute he regained consciousness, but the hospital refused to let him leave until he stopped urinating blood. Josiah promised to ask around.

Unconsciously, the sharpshooter rubbed his kidneys where Guthrie had gotten in a few good shots. "I know what you mean, Kid." Vin wanted to leave all the memories behind him.

Dunne nodded, glad to be leaving his own pain in the Pacific Northwest city. They both heard the footsteps. "Colorado here we come!" JD clapped his hands together in anticipation of fleeing the rainy place.

It wasn't the friendly nurse who promised to be back shortly. It was Trey. He knocked softly on the open door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure," the sharpshooter answered. The young agent glanced between the teenager and his friend.

"I'm gonna see what's taking so long." Dunne pointed to the door.

"Thanks, close it." Tanner replied. Trey stayed at a distance away from the longhaired agent.

Just yesterday Chris 'talked' to him. "You involved a fuckin' kid but not the team? I'll give in that you didn't know what you were walking into, but using a teenager as a tail? What the hell were you thinking?"

"That I went to the people I knew would help." Vin started to raise his voice in irritation, then settled back to his normal softness. "Hell, Chris, kids that live on the street know more than the PD, FBI and ATF."

Larabee frowned then ran a hand through his blond hair. "What if he had gotten hurt?"

Tanner pushed himself so he sat straighter in the bed. He wasn't going to cower, but meet the leader head on to defend himself. "Trey can take care of himself."

Chris shook his head and gave a hollow chuckle. "Like you did?"

"Didn't say that." Vin rubbed his sore jaw gingerly.

"You didn't have to." The team leader replied flippantly. He pulled a chair over, taking his time to sit down before launching in to what the sharpshooter knew would be a some sort of guilt trip. "You should have come to us, to me. We would have figured something out, and it wouldn't have led to this."

Tanner didn't want to admit he was hurting-from the beating and facing Eli Joe again. "I didn't want to believe he was here. I hadn't thought about Eli Joe and Matt in a long time." Vin looked up to the ceiling tiles. "I was going to come to you, once I made sure. . ." The sharpshooter turned to face his friend. "Ya think I wanted to be beaten up?" Tanner added a smirk.

Chris tipped back on his chair, and didn't answer right away. He thoughtfully rubbed his chin in contemplation. "I'm thinking about it." Larabee brought seat back into place with a thud. "The lot of you forget to duck and take cover."

"That hurts, Larabee." Vin placed his hand on his chest in mock offense. "You're talkin' to a champion."

"More like idiot." Chris glared at the patient. "I don't want you pulling a stunt like this again."

Tanner fidgeted under the scrutiny. He knew he was lucky-to have friends, to only get a warning, for Trey and to be alive. "Yeah, I'll never go to a warehouse when I think there's an asshole from my past there."

Larabee shook his head. "Get some rest, champ."

Last night he tossed and turned. He kept thinking of Trey and was determined to find him before the team left Seattle. Vin didn't want to just abandon the kid, who had now found him. "I know I look bad, but ya can come a little closer." Vin's face was colorfully bruised, and there were a few cuts on his face.

The teen looked down at his feet, willing them to move. Finally, he took a few steps forward to stand at the top of Tanner's bed with his arms crossed. "Heard what happened."

The sharpshooter turned his body so his feet dangled from the bed. "He won't be hurting anyone again." Carefully, Vin let his feet hit the floor and stood up.

"Yeah," Trey answered, gripping the bed and rocking back and forth.

"You okay?" Tanner slowly edged along the bed, keeping a distance between himself and the youth. He could see the teen was skittish, on the edge of something, which could change his life. Vin didn't want to spook him.

Trey stopped rocking "I want. . .I want. . ." He stuttered at first the teen's voice hoarse with emotion. "I want to get off the streets." The youth lifted his face and looked straight into Tanner's eyes.

Vin placed his hands in his jean pockets and leaned against the bed. "Where are you from?" The sharpshooter knew he wasn't going to get an answer, but it was worth a try. Sometimes life at home began to look much better after time.

Trey wiped away the tears that threatened to fall with the back of his sleeve. "Doesn't matter cause I'm not going back."

Vin made it to the end of the bed and sat down so he looked up to Trey. "I hear ya." Tanner wondered if he was this hollow and empty one time. Was this what he looked like when hit rock bottom?

The teen still gripped the bed rail. Minutes elapsed and the youth's breathing grew harsher, then calmed again. "Can you help?"

"Me?" Vin closed his eyed and nodded. "Yeah, me and my friends we're gonna help you out." The longhaired agent reached out his hand, Trey grasped it firmly and Vin tightened the grip. "You're gonna be fine."

**The End **


End file.
